She Didn't Become a General at Age Six
by mysterious victoria
Summary: Inspired by an anime con I propose these questions, "If Hawkeye and Mustang got married, would they have it kid? And what happened if their kid joined the military?" Well, this is my take on it. Flames, Ishbal, and parent- & childhood get involved. R


**Disclaimer: I own absolutely squat that is related to Fullmetal Alchemist. Sadly.**

**She Didn't Become a General at Age Six**

"Skyden Mustang!" the announcer called out. A young adolescent of approximately seventeen years came out of the door, putting a black, fishnet glove on her right hand. All eyes set on the female entering the arena. Many started whispering among themselves. She was dressed in the blue military uniform of Amestris. Her jet black hair was in an uptight ponytail, but her sideways bangs came into her chocolate brown eyes, just like her mother's did (only her mother's hair was blonde). Skyden checked to make sure she had her necklace on and in the right spot so she can easily access it. Skyden walked up to the man she was about to fight, and the two shook hands, wishing each other luck. When the two officers separated, they both took their stances as Fuhrer Grumman stood up.

"Begin your evaluation!" he announced jovially. The man Skyden was up against fired some alchemy at her, and she quickly responded to with a wave of her hand which produced an efficient and small fire barrier. Before the man could try and fire at her a second time, he barely protected himself against a snap which sent two, large, swirling wave-like flames in his direction. Fuhrer Grumman chuckled a little as he leaned back.

"Just what I had suspected." He muttered mostly to himself. Not far from where the Fuhrer was sitting, there was a group of men accompanied by a couple women around the group just talking with their subordinates and peers. There was only woman not associating herself with anyone at that present, who was standing not far from her superior, was watching the evaluation. One of the men chuckled as his cigarette turned sideways in his mouth because of the cocked smile and he commented, "She's brilliant Major General."

"Thank you Lieutenant Colonel Havoc." Major General Roy Mustang said with a smile as he leaned back in his chair, "She's get it from me."

"She didn't become an Alchemist at age five, General." A strict female voice came in. Mustang sighed angrily as two other men, one with smaller stature and glasses and the other rather tall but chubby, chuckled quietly. "And she's not one now nor did she become a General at age six. Sir." General Mustang stood up and turned around to face the blonde soldier standing tall and at attention who had said the comments.

"I'm well aware of her standings Colonel Hawkeye," Mustang said to her.

"How old was she when she got her gunning license Colonel?" Lieutenant Colonel Breda asked still chuckling.

"She was _seven-years-old_ Breda." Hawkeye implied to which Major Falman broke his seriousness and chuckled a little.

"Yet Colonel Hawkeye, our daughter is called 'the Flaming Hawk' for a _reason_." Major General Mustang said to her, which made him smirk before turning around to observe her evaluation. He had turned around in almost perfect timing to see his daughter be surrounded and soaked with water. Mustang's eyes widened, and he leaned forward a little as Skyden quickly came back up. The other officer aimed to fire with their alchemy, but then Skyden clapped. Hawkeye walked forward, also concerned at why she did that. "Wait a minute–"

"She knows she can't–" Then Skyden extended her arms forward, and despite her wetness, bright glaring flames came from her hands. The other officer was taken aback by the flames, not being prepared for her to use the flame alchemy because he thought water would incapacitate the glove she had on, and he fell down, having burned his lower arm.

Fuhrer Grumman stood up, "Job well done!" But the other officer wasn't finished. He angrily and quickly came back up and fired more alchemy at Skyden. Most of the other higher-ups and subordinates alike were surprised at the continuation of the male officer's continuing alchemy even though the Fuhrer had formally stopped the evaluation. He switched back and forth from both of his hands, throwing the same type of alchemy at her. Skyden barely dodged some of the alchemy, but once he was close enough to be arms' length, she decided alchemy wouldn't solve her problem.

"That's it." Mustang muttered withdrawing his gloves and started putting them on as he started walking over.

"Wait Major General," Fuhrer Grumman said holding him back. Mustang looked at his grandfather-in-law. "This would be a chance to prove what she'd have to if up against an opponent." Pure horror showed on Mustang's face.

Then the officer threw another piece of alchemy. She ducked and blocked it with the flame alchemy before coming back up and grabbing his extended arm. She yanked his arm behind his back causing his shoulder blade to come out. He yelled as she then kicked his knee after dodging his other elbow coming straight back at her. The officer fell to the ground, and Skyden whipped out her gun and pointed it straight in his face. The man was frozen; he thought then was about to clap but Skyden placed her foot forcefully on his other arm to prevent him from performing his alchemy again. General Mustang's mouth dropped. Grumman smiled and laughed heartily.

"I shall say it again, job well done Mustang. Well done!" Grumman said clapping at his great-granddaughter. Men took the other supposed officer away and different military members came up and congratulated her. As soon as the other people left, Skyden had looked over very hesitantly towards the group of military officers who had stayed behind. Among them, the two people she feared the most.

"Lieutenant Colonel Havoc, take the others and go back to the office, Colonel Hawkeye and I will be arriving shortly." Major General Mustang ordered, glaring at the adolescent.

Skyden didn't like the tone of his voice one bit, and his look wasn't putting her at ease one bit. She had looked over at the Colonel, who did nothing to help but reassure her that she was in trouble. Havoc and the others went by and gave Skyden some type of motion or quiet whisper.

Havoc winked at her and gave her a light slap on the shoulder. Falman nodded and gave her a small smile. "You'll be fine," Lieutenant Fuery said, and Breda repeated something similar. Skyden looked behind in the direction her . . . uncles went; she called them her uncles because her father and mother were only children, and she grew up with them for almost ninety percent of her life thus far. Skyden feared what would come as she turned around.

"Mom, Dad, I can explain–"

"Indeed you can." Riza said to her daughter, which made Skyden cringe slightly. "You know very well that your father can't perform his alchemy after being soaked with water." Skyden looked away. "How did you perform alchemy with a wet glove Skyden?" She hesitated on answering the question, for a long time.

"Skyden." Skyden cringed more so at her father's tone. She looked back up and then sighed with resignation.

"I made this," Skyden reached under her uniform to show her parents the flame alchemy necklace, the metal transmutation circle dangling from the chain. Riza's eyes widened, and Roy went off in a tangent.

"You know that we told you that you can have NO REPRODUCTION of that transmutation circle! If that was to fall in the wrong hands, do you realize what could happen?!" he yelled at his daughter.

"I'm NOT going to lose the circle Dad! I'll always have it hidden and on my person!" Skyden argued.

"Well what happens if you're captured or injured severely and your enemy _knows_ that you have _that _other circle on you?! All they need to do is take it from you, clap, and they're set for destruction!"

"The big key word is IF Dad!"

"It's happened BEFORE!"

"It WON'T happen to me!"

"How do you know? You're NOT invincible!"

"Nor are YOU Dad!"

"The both of you shut the hell up." Riza said deadly and sternly. The two stopped open-mouthed, ready for their next comeback, but they turned to her. Roy was surprised at her intervention; he had expected her to take his side of the argument. "Skyden, give me the necklace." Skyden hesitantly gave her mother the necklace. "Skyden, it was a resourceful idea. But you have to learn – this alchemy is dangerous."

"All alchemy is dangerous Mom."

"I know that, but you know that _this _alchemy is different–"

"NO! I DON'T know that it's different from all of the others. You say that it is, but I don't understand _why_ it's different and more dangerous than the other alchemy." Skyden exclaimed; Riza and Roy looked at each other before looking away. "You guys don't ever tell me why." There was a pause before the Major General cleared his throat.

"Colonel Hawkeye, go ahead. I'll handle this."

"General–"

"Colonel. That's an order."

". . . Yes sir," Riza walked away after saluting Roy. He turned back to his daughter.

"Let's go find somewhere where with some privacy Skyden." She noticed the change her father's tone of voice, and Skyden suspected that she was going to get into serious matters. The two found an office to which the older Mustang had sealed shut. If he was going to tell her, he was going to tell her everything. They sat down in chairs facing each other. "Skyden, you know how you've learned and how your mother and I have told you about the Ishbal War?" Skyden nodded, "I'm sure you've heard by now that I–"

"You're the 'Hero of the Ishbal War' yes, I've heard from my friends and teachers." Skyden nodded.

"Have you friends asked you questions about why I was named that?" Skyden shrugged, and then she shook her head, not remembering any of her friends asking her questions like that.

"Not from what I can remember . . . Dad?" Roy was massaging his forehead looking quite distraught and pensive. He looked up at his daughter who instantly became worried. "Dad, what's wrong? What happened?" Roy straightened and was about to talk when Skyden intervened, "Wait . . . Dad . . . was this about the annihilation? The annihilation of the Ishbalans?"

"Those faces still haunt me." Roy whispered. Skyden clapped a hand to her mouth with wide eyes.

"You used – oh my God," she removed the hand from her mouth and gripped the bottom of her chair tightly. "That would explain everything." Skyden looked down and away as Roy looked up at his daughter. "That would explain why I barely had any friends in school. Why I never had boyfriends. Why my teachers held me in such caution. Why, even now, some of the officers are afraid to report bad findings to me." A tear fell on Skyden's shaking hand. "Because of . . ."

"Skyden,"

"Don't Dad." Skyden said looking up at him. "Don't say another word. I don't want to hear more of an explanation as to why my life is the way it is because of my military dog of a father." Roy's eyes widened in shock. She stood up and set fire to the lock on the door and stormed out.

"Skyden! Damnit!" Roy said as he tried to follow her. But after a couple of minutes of relentless searching, he couldn't find her. Roy sighed and went back to tell his wife of his daughter's disappearance and to send out someone to go look for her. Havoc and Breda volunteered and quickly went out, and Fuery and Falman went to go alert some of her friends to be on alert. This left the Major General and the Colonel alone in the office.

"What do you mean _she's missing_?!" Riza asked loudly.

"I don't know where she went." Roy replied.

"You idiot!" Riza shouted even angrier, gripping his shirt.

"She ran out on me, Riza." Roy explained quietly. Riza could see the hurt in his eyes, so she let go of him, surprised at this emotion and let him continue, "I told her what I did in Ishbal." Riza grew serious and pensive, so she looked away, seeing flashes of those memories come back to her. "She blamed me for how her life has been and called me a military dog before running out." State Alchemists, especially after the Ishbalan War were called dogs of the state or military dogs because of what many called the "Ishbalan Massacre" instead of that war, which Roy and Riza agreed with. That wasn't a war. "And she's right. It _is_ my fault. I've been blind this long to see this now." Roy looked away.

"No it's not." Riza said shaking her head. "Think of how far she's gotten because of you." Riza proposed moving his face towards hers. "You know as well as I do that she loves what she's doing in the military. You know she loves talking with you about the military and different tactics and regaling about the days when you were a Colonel with Edward."

"But that was _before_ . . . I told her the horror that was before I was with Fullmetal." Roy said. Then Havoc burst through the door with Breda, both out of breath.

"Major General – Colonel – we have a situation." Havoc panted, leaning over.

"Did you find Skyden?" Riza asked.

"She's – been – taken – h-hostage." Breda explained.

"What?!" Roy exclaimed.

"The man – she was fighting with earlier – is part of an organization – taking down – State." Havoc barely got out.

"Whole group – in – front courtyard." Roy grabbing his gloves and Riza grabbing her extra gun, ran out. Their minds had two things set in anger: number one, get Skyden back, and number two, kill whoever the fuck is trying to kill her and blow them to hell. It seemed forever until they reached the courtyard, but in all actuality, it took them five minutes. The saw the group of military men, with guns aimed, but saw about ten other men, dressed in basically dark colors, and one holding a gun to Skyden, who was struggling in her headlock.

"Ah, just the people I wanted to see." The first said with a conniving smile as Riza and Roy made their way to the front.

"What do you want?" Roy asked. "And what does she have to do with it?"

"She's simply bait; I could care less about her." The first replied, jerking Skyden.

"Dad – where're your gloves?" Skyden croaked. Roy's eyes widened, recognizing the coded message. He saw no fishnet gloves on her hands, and Riza had taken the necklace.

"Keep quiet." The first commanded. "They're on his hands. Are you becoming blind too? Like your daddy?" Riza became enraged and defensive and immediately aimed her gun for the first. "Nah-ah-ah," he taunted cocking the gun at Skyden's head. Roy placed a hand in front of Riza's gun.

"Just tell us what you want." Roy demanded.

"Good question," the first said. "I want the State to be destroyed, eliminated, and burned to the ground and all of its workers go to hell."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Roy said.

"I thought you'd be more willing as a _father_, but it turns out I was wrong. Once a dog, always a dog." The first replied sounding disappointed, tightening his headlock. Roy went to move forward, but stopped when the first flourished the gun. He looked over at Skyden, who he had not seen this nervous in his life. The two stared at each other.

"Skyden. Use your knee." Mustang ordered simply. The men behind him were confused, and so was the kidnapper. Skyden then thrust her elbow back at his private area. He howled in pain and let go of Skyden. She took her advantage and got out of the way when Roy snapped his finger, but the first man blocked it with water alchemy.

The other men fired, and so did the military. The two alchemists were at it, and Roy was in trouble. He was barely dodging some of those attacks, and if his gloves were to become wet, he would be done for. And, then the first man got his gloves wet. He then came at Roy and threw him to the ground. Skyden, having finished one of the other men, saw her father and ran over to help him.

"See Mustang, this is what happens when fire messes with water. Nothing can save you because water wins over fire." The first aimed the gun for his head.

"And that's when you're wrong." A female voice said from behind. The first man turned around to be kicked in the face, in which he fell over and off of Roy. Skyden Mustang then went into a full-fledged hand-to-hand fight with the man. She won by knocking away his gun, punching him in between the eyes and then bursting his eardrums and kicking his stomach from the side. Skyden stood over the man before then placing her feet on his elbows. "And just for the future," Skyden then squatted, forcing more pressure on the man's elbows, which made him cry out, "you mess with my dad, you get his miniature to deal with." Roy had stood up by that time and smiled at his daughter in pride. Skyden then smirked at the man before breaking his elbows. "And no alchemy either." Skyden then turned around as some of the men arriving in the courtyard carried him and the other men off, to which would lead them to prison for quite some time. Skyden then turned around and saw her dad standing there. "Dad, you alright?" Skyden asked worriedly as she went over to him.

"I'm fine," Roy said embracing her, to which she tightly embraced in return. Riza beamed at the two from afar as they started talking to each other still in the embrace.

"Happy ending." Havoc concluded.

"No one's hurt, except the bad guys." Breda added.

"Bad guys are off to prison." Fuery put in.

"Day's back to normal . . . somewhat." Falman also put in.

"And they're back on good terms." Riza said with a small smile as the two came back over to the group.

"Mom." Skyden said hugging her mother.

"Thank God, you're alright." She whispered in her daughter's ear. When the other two broke, Skyden went to her uncles, and Riza pulled Roy aside.

"You're okay?"

"Better than I've ever been."

"You two are on talking terms?" Riza asked with a smile.

"Yes." Roy said, his face lighting up. "You know, I had a Hughes moment."

"Hughes moment?" Riza asked.

"Yeah, I was on the brink of death with that man, I thought to myself, there was so much more I wanted to give you and Skyden. Just like Hughes had to with Elicia and Gracia. For a second there, I could've sworn I heard his voice yelling at me, 'You pseudo-freak, kick this guy's ass! You have a family!' And . . . I don't know,"

"As long as everything's alright." Riza said. "And nice coded language." Roy looked hesitantly back over at his wife. "When did you two come up with the knee one?"

"Oh, um,"

"Surely, you were going to tell me about this?"

"Of course, it's just–"

"Would you rather I talk about this later?" Roy looked over at Riza.

"Please."

"Alright fine, but you get nothing tonight." Riza said simply before going off. Roy's mouth had dropped.

"C'mon General!" Havoc called to Roy as Roy then shook out of his surprise went to his unit.

"You okay Dad?" Skyden asked.

"He's fine." Riza said. "Just like you are Skyden,"

"Oh – OH! Oh," Skyden said. Father and daughter exchanged a look before the unit burst out laughing, and Riza smiled.

**A/N: So, this is my first oneshot of FMA. I co-wrote with A Girl Called Tenneesse awhile back, but this is on my own. I was watching an anime con (convention) one day, and Travis Willingham (who plays Roy Mustang who I LOOOOVE) was answering a question "What do you think Hawkeye's and Mustang's offspring would be?" and he said something along the lines, "He'd be a general at age six." So, hence the title and ... oneshot basically. And this oneshot is a mix of both the manga and the anime. It basically follows the anime (Roy has an eyepatch), but the manga part is that Riza was part of the Ishbalan War. **

**R&R! ****~Mysterious Victoria**


End file.
